Childish Love
by Kamehameha
Summary: Takato and Ruki both do not want to confess to each other but what happens when they spend an entire Saturday together? Rukato Itsumademo!


Childish Love  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, for if I did, THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN AN EPISODE RIGHT? And if you sue.... *holds D-Arc in a threatening position* I love that pose! Ruki style Card Slash! ^^  
  
BlueRenamon: Yep  
  
Kameha: Enjoy! ^-^ By the famous Quote of Love Star, "Rukato Itsumademo!"  
  
--------  
  
It may have been still the beginning of June, but the blazing sun swept the entire city of Shinjuku. It had been months since Takato and Juri broke up. Also the defeat of the D-Reaper a year ago. Since the tamers had a long peace, they were becoming bored of their normal lives. Some, like Kazu and Kenta were desperately looking for the Digital Port before their teacher finds the rubber chicken in her lunch and the chalk writing of "Asagi Stinks!!!" (A/N: Yes, they still have the good ol' Asagi-sensei for a teacher) Others like Ai, Mako and Shuichon wanted to find their Digimon to play 'Pwincess Pwetty Pants and Impmon go hide before I stretch you like rubber again if you don't bug my other sibling.' Most of them, like Juri, Jenrya, Ruki, Takato, Alice and Ryo have been looking forward to their normal day lives.  
  
Takato glanced at the phone. He was extremely bored and he needed something to do before his mother remember the chores he had to do. Since Jenrya and Juri were going to the park together, and Ruki had her photo shoot since her mother dragged her to go, Ryo and Alice were going to have a fancy dinner that night, no one would be able to go places on the stupid Saturday.  
  
He sighed and lay on his bed. His eyes quickly drew to the poster of the tamers. He had taken a picture of them after the defeat of the D-Reaper. His eyes scanned the picture but he drew close attention to Ruki Makino most of all. He looked closely, he didn't notice this before, but she smiled. It was rarely that she smiled that way; it was mostly just a smirk. He suddenly felt his face heat up and glowed crimson. He quickly shook his head. 'I can't be thinking about that to every girl I see! I promised myself that I would never love another girl since Juri. What am I doing?' He sat up and shook his head once more, trying to get the thought out of his head.  
  
"TAKATO!!! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!"  
  
Takato quickly ran down stairs, praying that would still have forgotten about the chores. He ran into the bakery. As soon as he got there, his face went a deep crimson and his eyes traced around the person and what she was wearing.  
  
"R-R-Ruki??!?!?"  
  
Ruki smirked, "Who did you think it was? The Sugar Plum Fairy?"  
  
Takato's blush deepened. "I-I-I w-was e-expecting someone e-else... Wh-What b-brings you h-here?"  
  
Ruki smirked, "I was mad at the photographer since he couldn't even put in the film, I quickly snuck out and put on my normal clothes, but he caught me after I finished changing. I quickly kicked him in the shins and ran out the door. Wanna go to outside rather than stay here in this cooped up nest of yours?"  
  
Reason for Takato's blush was, Ruki was wearing a red and pink striped tank top and blue shorts. She had her sunglasses on her head, just like how Takato kept his goggles. The only thing that draws to his attention, was the warm welcoming eye she had that stared at him. The pure violet eyes that would melt the ice with a single glance. She looked more beautiful than ever, he never had a chance to figure this out until now. If only he could tell her how he felt-  
  
Suddenly the words struck in his mind 'Takato, you Baka! You promised that you will never love a girl that same way again!'  
  
'Shut up! This is different now! She's not going to dump me!'  
  
'That's what you thought, AFTER Juri started secretly dating Jenrya'  
  
'What ever...'  
  
"Takato?"  
  
Takato quickly ended the conversation in his head. "Uh.. Yes?"  
  
Ruki gave him a strange look." Are you feeling all right? You were looking at me funny..."  
  
Takato blushed slightly, "It's just nothing... Wanna go to the mall?"  
  
Before Ruki even opened her mouth to speak, Takato answered for her.  
  
"You do? Ok, I'll grab my wallet and put away my goggles!" The excited boy raced upstairs. The red-haired girl stood there with her mouth open. The only words that came out were:  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?"  
  
~At the Mall~  
  
Takato dragged Ruki all the way from his family bakery to the Shinjuku Mall. Ruki hated malls but she thought 'what the heck, he's already lost his mind, I guess it would be that bad spending the day with a Gogglehead. Not like I would lose my mind, but there's nothing much to do anyway.' He looked around at the massive selection of stores. Especially the ones that sold Digimon merchandise. He ran to one store looking for cards he could use. Of course, after the storeowners recognized the Digimon Queen, they quickly gave most of the boosters to the two happy couple.  
  
She could help notice Takato. He was a lot more different than he used to be. He used to be quite dense and childish, but now, he's still childish but smarter now. Not to mention the happy ruby eyes he has everyday. The very thought of it makes Ruki's heart jump more. She started to feel emotions that she never had before. Although she might have been new to these emotions, she guesses it might have been one thing, love. The very thought of love makes Ruki's blood run cold. She wasn't ready for love, but whenever she had thought of the cheerful little Gogglehead, her heart seemed to want to jump in his warm arms. She also did not want to tell the others the emotions, or what she should do. She just kept it to herself and tried her best to ignore the feelings.  
  
'You know you love him!'  
  
'Shut Up! He's just a friend!'  
  
'Beneath that Childish body, lives his warm heart.'  
  
'I said there was nothing between us'  
  
'Sure.. that's what they all say!'  
  
'Even if you ARE my brain, I'll blast you to hell if you say one more word!'  
  
'Fine, your call!'  
  
Ruki looked confused, "My call?"  
  
Takato gave her a strange look, "Ruki, You alright there?"  
  
Ruki looked around, she was blindly following him during the mental conversations with herself. She followed him in a clothes shop. The very thing a Digimon Queen hated. Takato was looking for a new jacket for himself. He turned to see a spaced-out Ruki. Ruki snapped out of trance.  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"Are you all right Ruki? You seemed less talkative lately."  
  
"Oh Um... I just need to get out of this place, because umm... Jackets, make me start to daydream, yeah that's it!"  
  
"Okay...." Takato managed to say before Ruki dragged him out of the store.  
  
Ruki quickly spotted a movie theatre. Hoping that Takato doesn't look for another clothes store, she quickly grabbed him by the back of the jacket and dragged him inside.  
  
"Ack! Ruki Let Me Go!"  
  
Ruki let go and looked at the list of Now Playing Movies. "Gogglehead, What movie do you want to watch?"  
  
Takato's ruby eyes scanned the list and finally found the perfect movie. "How about The Passionate Present?"  
  
Ruki gave him a frown. "Ick! You have bad taste in movies! Let's get to something less lovey dovey! How about... Attack of Godzilla II?"  
  
"Nah! I've seen it, the movie is fake!"  
  
"Fine, We are going to The Passionate Present" Mimicking the last three words like Takato.  
  
Takato stood up to the counter, "Two to The Passionate Present please!"  
  
The women looked at Takato and Ruki and giggled, "Sure, That would be 200 yen."  
  
Takato gave her a strange stare. "I thought it was 200 yen per person..."  
  
The women giggled again and said, "It's half price for all the young couples that come here."  
  
Takato and Ruki both went crimson and paid for the tickets. The embarrassed couple walked inside and Takato went to grab the seats while Ruki bought the popcorn. The manager of the Popcorn stand almost wouldn't give Ruki her popcorn since she was under age, not to mention the manager was about her age too. She also threatened to beat up the manager too until he finally accepted her money.  
  
She went inside the dark theatre. It was so dark she could see him but she noticed the new Star Wars Saber he brought a couple of minutes ago that lights up. She sighed and sat down beside Takato.  
  
The movie was about a guy giving a girl and present and told her not to open it. But she opens it because she was curious and it was a coincident that the guy died the minute she opened the present and then later they somehow revived the guy and everyone was a happy family.  
  
In Ruki's Point of View, IT SUCKED!!!  
  
In Takato's Point of View, IT WAS SO CUTE!!!  
  
Soon was the credits, yes, the boring credits. Takato quickly glanced at Ruki, who was sleeping through the last half of the movie. Being a mischievous kid that he was, after everyone had left the theatre, he did one thing that he thought he would have never done before.  
  
He kissed the one and only Ruki Makino!  
  
She quickly opened her eyes to see Takato, she started to panic. She moved away from him suddenly and ran out of the theatre with tears in her eyes. She ended up in a restaurant, many people stared at her when she came in. She quickly sat at a table and grabbed the menu from the waitress and put it over her face. Tears poured out of the red cheeks of hers. Takato ran in and sat at the same table she did, right beside her. The two didn't say a word to each other, neither did they order anything. There was silence except for the boring classical music in the background. At least it was quiet until Takato spoke.  
  
"Ruki, I'm really sorry. I should have startled you like that... I just don't know what got over me, I just reacted when I saw you sleeping there like an angel... I know that you might not feel the same thing about me, but I really want you to know Ruki, I love you..." Takato's head hung in guilt.  
  
Ruki finally dropped the menu and finally spoke, "That's alright... The fact is, I also love you too Takato... I just never wanted to admit it because I was not ready for love and I was afraid you might have rejected me. I was so scared when you kissed me in that theatre, I panicked and I didn't know what to do. Now all I can say now is, I love you Goggle head, I really do..."  
  
The couple embraced and shared another long and passionate kiss. Then finally Ruki said, "So, What are we going to order Gogglehead?"  
  
Takato warmly smiled, "Anything you want, my Digimon Queen... After all, this is Childish Love"  
  
~Back in the Digital World~  
  
Renamon and Guilmon watched the happy ending of their tamers from the magical crystal ball of Wizardmon.  
  
Renamon spoke, "I guess everything is going well! Let's be there at their wedding to surprise them!"  
  
"Yeah! Hey Renamon, If Takato and Ruki get married, does that mean we have to get married too?"  
  
Renamon smirked. "If you really want to, Lover Mon."  
  
Guilmon jumped around, "Yay! Yay!"  
  
"Do you even know what a wedding\marriage is?"  
  
Guilmon smiled, "Sure, It's a place where you get to pig out on CAKE! And being married means you get lots of food! Lucky Takatomon!" The red dinosaur continued to name all the food.  
  
Renamon raised an eyebrow, "You'll understand when you grow up Guilmon."  
  
"I wanna be married and eat all day and all night!" Guilmon said.  
  
Renamon: -_-;;; "Never mind..."  
  
----------  
  
Kameha: What did you guys think?  
  
BlueRenamon: Hope you guys review, I'll bring back some wedding cake from the Rukato wedding!  
  
Kameha: As if! You're going to eat all the cake before the wedding even starts! Like BlueRenamon said, PLEASE REVIEW! It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
